As is well known to those in the product display, retail, and sales industries, retail space is extremely valuable to retail outlets. For example, the aisles or lanes normally located adjacent to check-out counters (in grocery and convenience stores, gas stations, retail stores, and other locations where any type of retail product is purchased) are particularly valuable locations at which merchants, manufacturers, and distributors can advertise their products. The time spent by customers at and near check-out counters provides merchants, manufacturers, and distributors a valuable opportunity to display and advertise their products. This fact is well-recognized by the display, retail, and sales industries as demonstrated by the manner in which retail products and advertisements normally occupy most or all available space near check-out counters.
However, the aggressive utilization of space around check-out counters is at odds with a characteristically underutilized part of the check-out counter area: the space typically existing beneath check-out counters. In other words, the optimization of space in display racks, stands, shelves, and cabinets is in stark contrast to the lack of space optimization normally existing beneath check-out counters a small distance away.
The space under existing check-out counters is typically either empty or is occupied only by check-out counter support structure. Although mechanical conveyor system equipment and electronics can also be located beneath some check-out counters, these elements normally do not occupy a significant amount of under-counter space.
This discord between the current space utilization adjacent to existing check-out counters and lack of space utilization beneath check-out counters is compounded by the need for merchants to have sufficient product inventory at check-out counters. This inventory occupies valuable space around check-out counters, despite the fact that a small fraction (and in some cases, only one) of each product is needed or used for display and advertising to customers. In addition, product dispensing equipment often used near check-out counters also occupies a substantial amount of valuable space. For example, automatic product dispensing machines and vending machines typically have motors, mechanisms, housings, and other elements that occupy space that could otherwise be more efficiently used for product display and advertising.
In light of the problems and limitations described above, a need exists for an apparatus and method for dispensing retail products in which space at check-out counters is maximized, space beneath check-out counters is better utilized, and in which excess inventory of retail products does not occupy valuable display space. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.